Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dispensers, and more particularly to a device for dispensing individual cable ties to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,225 and 5,144,989 the prior art discloses complex devices for dispensing cable ties from a continuous ribbon.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for dispensing individual cable ties to a user.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved cable tie dispenser and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a cable tie dispenser which includes an area of compressible resilient material which is compressed within the dispenser around a length of a supply of cable ties. The compressible resilient material thereby firmly but removably restrains the supply of cable ties within the dispenser with an end of each of the cable ties extending above the edge of the compressible resilient material such that individual cable ties may be grasped and removed for use. As the individual cable ties are removed from the dispenser, the compressible resilient material expands to fill the void left by the removed cable ties. Thus, the compressible resilient material maintains a firm and substantially uniform pressure on all the remaining cable ties within the dispenser such that even the last cable tie remaining within the dispenser is firmly restrained and will not fall out of the dispenser until it is purposefully removed.
A preferred embodiment of the above described cable tie dispenser is comprised of a hinged case which can be opened like a book. Disposed on each side of the hinged case is an area of compressible resilient material, such that when the case is closed the compressible resilient material is in an adjacently opposed relation. A fastener holds the two halves of the case together. A belt clip is preferably disposed on one side of the hinged case so that an individual can removably attach the dispenser to his or her belt. In use, the hinged case is opened to receive a supply of cable ties. One end of the cable ties, preferably the head, extends above the edge of the compressible resilient material. The halves of the hinged case is then closed and held together by the fastener. As the hinged case is being closed, the compressible resilient material is compressed by the cable ties disposed therebetween. As explained above, the compressible resilient material thereby firmly but removably restrains the supply of cable ties within the dispenser with an end of each of the cable ties extending above the edge of the compressible resilient material such that individual cable ties may be grasped and removed for use.
In another embodiment the cable tie dispenser is comprised of an elongated flexible sheet of compressible resilient material and an attached flexible panel with complementary fasteners at each end of the panel. A supply of cable ties is placed across the width and along the length of the flexible sheet such that at least one end of the cable ties, preferably the head, extends above the upper edge of the sheet. The flexible sheet is then tightly rolled up to enclose the cable ties within a cylindrical wrap. Continued rolling of the wrap over the attached panel forms a cylindrical container for the wrap and cable ties that are secured by the complementary fasteners. A belt clip is attached to the exterior of the container to provide convenient access for the user. As explained above, selected individual ties can thereby be removed while maintaining the remaining cable ties within the dispenser.